The Date
by CabbieFluffQueen
Summary: Robbie finally get's the guts to ask Cat out on date, but many things get in his way. Once the date is set, can anything else go wrong? Short one-shot. It's not my best but I was bored so enjoy! Cabbie. Fluffy.


**A/N: Just a cute one-shot I thought of! Hopefully updating Believe soon.**

**Oh and did I tell you guys? I MET ARIANA A WEEK AGAO**

**AND I TOUCHED MY HUSBAND MATTY BENNETT**

**Okay now onto the story…**

**Narrator POV**

It was Friday morning, and Robbie Shapiro had woken up with a new found confidence. Today was the day that he was finally going to ask Cat out on a date. The pair had grown closer over the past few months. They seemed to be inseparable. If they were in the same class, they were right next to each other. If they were at lunch, they were right next to each other. And during their free block and in between classes, her hand was attached to his, never leaving his side.

He hopped out of bed and made his way over to his closet where he had already planned his outfit for the day. He was going to wear a light blue button down shirt and a nice pair of jeans and his grey vans. He remembered one day when Cat had told him he looked cute in that blue.

After throwing on the clothes and some new cologne that he knew Cat liked, he made his way to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, plashing some water in his face before running a hand through his hair. He grabbed the bottle of gel that rested on the counter top, but stopped when a recent memory popped into his head.

_Cat giggled again, making Robbie laugh with her as she ran her fingers through his messy curls. Her back was pressed again the lockers as he stood in front of her._

"_Why are you doing that?" He asked with a chuckle as she continued to mess with his hair._

_She laughed again. "Because it's so soft and fluffy!" She giggled, pulling at the front of his shirt so that he was closer to her, giving her an easier reach to his head. "I love when your hair is like this…" She giggled again._

Robbie smiled, putting down the bottle of gel and heading down the stairs. He was too excited and nervous to eat breakfast. He grabbed his things, not even bothering to grab Rex before heading out the door, hoping to get to school early.

…

Just as planned, Robbie had been waiting at Cat's locker for ten minutes. Once he got to school the nerves really set in. How was he going to bring it up? What was he going to say? What if she says no? He was shaking and he started to feel his hands get clammy.

"Robbie!" He heard a high pitched squeal. He looked up, only to see his beautiful red head rushing towards him. She wrapped her arms around him, engulfing him in a big hug. She inhaled deeply, before pulling away from him, her hands gripping his shoulders while his stayed firmly on her waist.

"Robbie…" She breathed, a bright smile on her face. "You smell yummy…" She giggled shyly, hands nervously playing with the collar of his shirt, her body pressed against his.

He felt his cheeks heat up at her words and the nervousness was invading his body the closer she became to him.

"S-So C-Cat…I was thinking m-maybe-

"Cat!" Jade yelled violently, stomping up to the two of them.

"Whaty?" Cat whimpered, cowering into Robbie's body as subconsciously held onto her protectively.

"I need to talk to you. Now." She said angrily, ripping her out of Robbie's grip and dragging her away.

"But I was talking to Robbie…!" He heard her complain, but Jade ignored her, dragging her into the janitor's closet.

Robbie let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in, before going to his locker. As he got things organized for his first class, Sinjin came up to him.

"Hey Robbie, things still good for tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah- well I hope. I'll text you." Robbie said, looking over his shoulder to see that Cat wasn't coming.

"Wait, did you ask her yet?" Sinjin asked.

"No…" Robbie sighed. "I was about to but then Jade came over and took her away- sshh she's coming!" Robbie said, noticing the petite red head making her way back over to Robbie.

"Hi Sinjin." Cat smiled politely at him, casting her gaze back on Robbie, smiling shyly. Robbie glared at Sinjin, silently telling him to leave. He smiled, walking away.

"So what was that about?" Robbie asked.

Cat shrugged. "She and Beck are fighting again. What were you saying before?" She asked sweetly.

The nerves were back.

"Uh-…um well I-I was just wondering i-if you-"

_Ringgg! Ringgg! Ringgg!_

Robbie sighed as everyone headed off to their first class; the only class Cat and Robbie didn't have together.

Cat pouted. "Tell me later okay?" she smiled up at him, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on his cheek before walking away.

Robbie smiled to himself, making his way to his class as well.

…

The rest of the day went by just like that morning. Every time Robbie tried to ask Cat out, someone or something stopped him. He was getting more and more frustrated and was slowly losing the confidence he had woken up with that morning.

They had 2 minutes before the last bell and Robbie was ready to just give up. There was no way he was going to be able to ask Cat.

The bell rang and Robbie solemnly made his way to his locker.

"Robbie!" Cat yelled, running up to him.

"Hi Cat." He gave a fake smile.

"Well?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Well what?" He asked.

"What is it you've been trying to tell me?" She asked. "We were barely able to talk today. Everyone is just so rude!" She said exasperatedly.

"N-Nothing Cat it was nothing…" He said, shaking his head.

"Robbieee…" Cat whined, grabbing his hands and holding them tightly. "Please tell me? I've been dying to talk to you all day!" She smiled.

"Uh-…I don't know…" He muttered, trying not to look at her big brown eyes.

"Pleasey Robbie…?" She asked softly, bringing both his hands and placing them on her waist and she moved her body towards his.

"I was-…" He stopped, taking a deep breath and looking her in the eyes. "I w-was just wondering if maybe…y-you wanted to go on a d-date with me maybe? T-Tonight…?" He asked, nervously.

Cat's eyes went wide and a small smile tugged on her lips. She couldn't believe she had just heard.

"A d-date?" She asked, cheeks turning pink as she looked up at him.

"Y-You it was stupid…forget I asked-" Robbie started to say but she cut him off.

"No! I just…" She stopped, gathering her thoughts. "Yes." She smiled.

Robbie's eyes grew and his heart started to pound.

"Yes?" He asked.

She giggled. "I would love to go on a date with you Robbie…" She giggled shyly, cheeks burning hot.

"Really?" He asked, shocked. "I mean…I-I'll pick you up at 8!" He smiled.

"Hehe…okay!" She smiled, hugging him quickly before happily skipping away.

…

Eight o'clock couldn't have come slower but when it finally did, Robbie was in Cat's drive way. Though things weren't going well, he had made the wrong decision of taking a shower when he got home, making his hair look messy and all over the place. Along with that, he got toothpaste on his black shirt, and was almost late because it took him forever to get it the flowers he had gotten her were squished and when he tried to get her new ones, there weren't any more to buy.

But after finally get through it all, Robbie was knocking on Cat's front door. She was wearing a light purple dress and her sides were pulled back as usual. Robbie couldn't stop telling her how beautiful she looked. She would just blush and kiss him on the cheek, playing with his hair, never forgetting to tell him how handsome he looked as well.

Robbie had set up a table in the Asphalt Café with a candle light dinner, along with the help from Sinjin and Burf.

Cat gushed. "Oh my god…Robbie this is…is…"

He smiled modestly, taking her hand and leading her over to her seat before sitting down next to her.

"I'm happy you like it…" He smiled.

She smiled widely. "So what are we having?"

He smiled. "Spaghetti."

She gasped. "With meatballs?"

He nodded. "With meatballs."

"Robbie…" Cat sighed, smiling adoringly at him. "You are the sweetest."

Here goes nothing… Robbie thought.

"C-Cat…I-"

"Robbie?" Sinjin hissed from the doors into the school. "Robbie!"

"Uh…one second." Robbie said, smiling at Cat before getting up and making his way into the school.

"What is it Sinjin?" Robbie asked inpatiently.

"We sorta have a problem…" He trailed off.

"What kind of problem?!"

"W-We might have burnt the pasta…and the meetballs…" Sinjin admitted.

"Burned them? How do you burn poasta?!" Robbie asked angrily.

"I don't know!" Sinjin yelled. "It's Burf's fault!"

Robbie sighed, taking out his phone. "Whatever I'll just order a pizza."

After ordering a box of plane pizza he made his way back out to Cat who had been patiently waiting the whole time.

"Is everything okay?" She asked sweetly.

"I guess…" He sighed. "There was a problem with the food. We're eating pizza now…" He frowned, looking down at his lap in embarrassment.

But all that changed when he felt Cat's tiny hand intertwine itself with his.

"That's okay Robbie…" She smiled. "I love pizza."

He smiled at her, giving her hand another squeeze.

Cat smiled to herself. She liked the way it felt to have his hand locked in hers. She really liked it. She looked around her. Sparkly lights dangled along the fence and from the top of the balcony. The table had black table cloth on it, along with two burning candle sticks. Soft strings played in the background and she couldn't believe how perfectly he had set everything up.

They had talked and talked. About how their days were, about things they were looking forward to. They were genuinely having a good time. Cat had never smiled more in her entire life and every time Robbie's eyes landed on hers, she moved a little closer to him. At one point, hands intertwined, she held onto his arm with her other, resting her head on his shoulder.

But time went by and the pizza still hadn't come yet. They were both getting hungry, so after excusing himself from the table, he got up and went inside. But when he got there he didn't like what he saw. Sinjin and Burf had eaten all of the pizza. Sitting there on the floor was an empty box.

"You have to be kidding me!" Robbie yelled, kicking the box across the floor.

His first date with Cat and it was ruined.

Robbie took a deep breath, going back out to Cat and prepared for rejection and disappointment.

Cat saw his crestfallen face and immediately her heart was with his.

"Robbie, what's wrong?" She asked.

"This whole night is ruined!" He said, sitting back down with a plop.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She was very confused. She was having a great time with him!

"Sinjin ruined the food, then they went and ate the pizza I just-" Robbie sighed. "I wanted this to be per-" And just on cue, a strike of lightning lit up the sky and the rain came down hard.

Robbie groaned, grabbing Cat's hand in his as they ran into the school. By the time they were under the roof, they were drenched.

"C-Cat I'm sorry…" He muttered. "This was supposed to be perfect! First my hair, then the flowers and my shirt…I finally was able to ask you out and its ruined and you probably think I'm such a dork and-" Robbie was cut off for the millionth time that day. But this time, it wasn't by someone's voice, it wasn't from Sinjin or someone making it fun of it.

But by a pair of pink soft lips on his.

It took him a moment to realize what was happening before he placed his hands on her waist and kissed back. Her hand came up to stroke his wet cheek before pulling away moments later.

"W-What was that for?" Robbie asked with a smile, keeping her in his arms.

"Tonight was perfect Robbie. I got to spend time with you and you went through all this trouble just for me." She smiled. "Your hair so cute and fluffy, I love your shirt, and I don't need flowers. I have you…" She smiled. "And I might be really hungry right now…" She giggled a little. "B-But…I still love you Robbie…" She admitted, shyly looking away from him.

"Love me?" Robbie asked in a whisper.

"So much…" She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck as she looked up at him.

"Cat I-…I love you too…" He smiled.

She smiled back at him, her eyes getting lost in his before she slowly leaned back in for another kiss. It was passionate and sensual. Robbie pulled close as her hands found home in his head of curls. She smiled against his lips, gently sucking on his lips, begging for access. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth and the pair deepened the kiss.

Cat let out a small little whimper before finally separating for air. She giggled, using her thumb to wipe the little red lip stick she had left behind on his lips.

"So…" She giggled. "How about we grab some inside out burger and go back to my house to watch a movie?" She asked.

He smiled.

"Sounds like a date."

**A/N: Sorry if it's stupid I just have been thinking about writing a lot so yeah haha**

**Review and let me know what you think**

**Love you**


End file.
